


Make It Rain

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has a problem --Breezy helps her out. This may or may not have happened in the middle of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/221497">You Are What You Take</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "watersports"

Sarah scanned the horizon and bit her lip as another mile of _nothing_ rolled by. Who’s brilliant idea was it to drive 800 miles to the middle of nowhere just to see her boyfriend sing --something he does at home _every day_?

Next to her in the passenger seat Breezy was humming along cheerfully to the ipod mix.

Oh yeah -- that’s who. The same genius who decided Grande lattes were a good idea at the last stop. The same person who sat there oblivious while Sarah’s bladder stretched to the breaking point. No bathroom in sight. Fuck.

Almost as if she could hear her thoughts Breezy turned to see Sarah squirming in her seat. “Why do you look like you have a wedgie from hell?”

“Oh haha Breezy. I have to _pee_.” Sarah whined. “Goddamn you and your double vanilla lattes!”

“So pull over and pee.”

“Where??? I’ve been searching for a bathroom for the past 100 miles.” Sarah didn’t mean to snap, but she could feel every little bump in the road and it was making her cranky.

“You don’t need a _bathroom_ Princess Jasmine.” Breezy rolled her eyes.”Just pull. Over. And pee.

“Are you actually insane? It’s all open plains--there’s no bushes or trees anywhere.”

“You don’’t need bushes, just pull over on the easement. You don’t even have to get out of the car. You’re wearing a skirt --hike it up, pee in this cup, and dump it out the window. Voila!

Sarah stared open mouthed at Breezy. She _was_ insane. Still, she _really_ had to go. It _hurt_ and the next stop was at least fifty miles away.

“If you tell _anyone_ I _will_ kill you.”

Sarah eased her car onto the shoulder and put it in park. She slid the seat all the way back and scooted forward. Then it was easy enough to slip off her panties. She took the cup from Breezy and held it between her legs and…

Nothing happened.

Cars were whizzing by, anyone could surely see inside and _know_ exactly what she was doing. _ohgod how embarrassing_.

“Breezy?”

“Hmmm?”

“I can’t do it.”

“Sure you can. Nobody is paying any attention, and even if they were they can’t really see what you’re doing--they’ll just think we’re checking a map or something.”

“No, no you don’t understand. I _can’t_. I’ve been holding it for so long--I can’t let go.” Sarah sounded like she was about to cry.

“Oh, _oh_!” If Sarah had seen the look on Breezy’s face she would have shuddered. She might have wet herself right then. But she didn’t.

“Ok, relax, just let me...” Suddenly Breezy was all up in her space, leaning in until their heads were touching and sliding a hand down between her thighs.

“Wh-what are you...? Breezy it _hurts._ ”

“Shhh, shh. I know, relax. Trust me.”

Breezy caressed her throbbing pussy, massaging her too tight muscles. Every flick across her clit was a stab of fire, painful overstimulation making her moan out loud. She could feel her cunt getting wetter nonetheless.

“See? See baby? Good, good. You trust me don’t you?” Breezy leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, her hand continuing it’s _wonderful--evil_ ministrations.

“Ohhhhh.” Sarah threw her head back, her hips rocking up automatically.

“You know I’ll always take care of you.” Breezy’s fingers slid down, penetrating Sarah. Slowly she fucked them in and out, as Sarah keened, feeling so much _pressure_ from everywhere. There was fullness and pain and pleasure and so many sensations Sarah didn’t know where to focus.

Suddenly, sharply, Breezy pressed down hard on Sarah’s abdomen with her free hand, while pressing up with the hand inside of her. Sarah’s body shook as she finally let go .

Sweet release as she came and peed at the same time -- urine and fluid flowing over Breezy’s hand and into the waiting cup.

It took Sarah a few minutes to catch her breath and come down from the clouds. Breezy helped her wipe off with an extra t-shirt from somewhere in the back of the car and dumped the cup while Sarah slipped back into her panties and drove on to the show with a smile on her face.


End file.
